Fashion Catastrophe
by DatJaden
Summary: When Minako brought Adrien to meet her friends she knew it would be magical. In more ways than one. Or the one where Adrien meets Mamoru out of costume for the first time.


No one asked for this crossover but I wrote it anyway. My partner and I batted the idea around of Minako bringing her 'friend' to visit the girls and absolutely adored the idea of Adrien being absolutely horrified by Mamoru and his outfits. We also kind of really love the idea of Minako and Adrien as a ship. Completely not sorry for the unneeded crossover ship.

* * *

Minako sat back in the booth all of her friends had crammed into and smiled like a cat that had gotten the canary. She'd hoped that this little introduction would go well. There was nothing she wanted more over the past few months than for the two worlds of her superhero life to collide somehow.

And when a certain cat came to visit, well, she couldn't really let such a good opportunity pass by. Besides, her friends were smart enough to know that her friend from France visiting the same time a certain Chat Noir made an appearance helping them the night before with a battle wasn't just a strange coincidence. Nothing in their lives were that unrelated to each other.

They'd welcomed him warmly, of course. She hadn't been worried about that. It was more worried that they might overwhelm him on the first meeting. He was too nice outside of the suit to really tell them to back off if their questions started getting too invasive.

So far, they'd kept it fairly simple and hadn't gone in for the harder questions. Just the usual 'how did you guys meet' and 'how long have you had your powers' type of thing.

Which meant that Minako could sit back and enjoy the company of all her favorite people in the world. And throw a few puns in there to watch Adrien beam and Rei glare.

It was also great watching Adrien blush and duck his head as Usagi questioned him about Ladybug. And about if he and Minako were a Thing. There were also some questions in there about food but that was par for the course with Usagi.

Humming a little to herself, she turned her head to glance over to the door as the bell signaling someone had come into the shop tinkled quietly. She didn't have to wave the new arrivals over to their booth, both of them knowing where they were from experience and also the sound of Usagi and Rei bickering being the proverbial light house.

That bickering stopped, of course, the moment Mamoru stepped into Usagi's line of sight. She was out of the booth and jumping on him in a second and a half, setting off another round of bickering between her and Chibiusa as the smaller girl complained.

Minako wasn't watching them, of course, she was intently watching the look on Adrien's face as he caught sight of Mamoru. He almost looked pained. And it took everything Minako had not to lose it right then. Really, she couldn't have hoped for more in this moment.

Leaning against the table and cradling her chin in her palm, she smothered her smile and waited patiently for the other blonde to be able to speak. This was the moment she'd most hoped for when she introduced him to the girls.

She desperately needed another ally against Mamoru's poor choice in clothing. Rei hadn't had an effect and her constant teasing just rolled off of his back. Besides, who else to help than one of the best models in France? There was no way he'd be able to do nothing in the face of the eyesore that was Mamoru's clothing.

Finally, the teen tore his eyes away from the monstrosity in front of him to spare her a quick glance. The poor boy looked like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"Minamore."

"Yes, darling?"

"His pants are lilac."

"They are."

"And he's wearing a green blazer."

"He is."

She almost had to turn away from him and bite onto something to stop from laughing. Not only so she didn't reveal the conversation to the object of said conversation. But also so the others wouldn't notice and ruin this perfect moment. Her voice did quiver a little with the effort it took her not to lose it, however.

"He also wears the same thing pretty much every day."

"...he owns more than one pair of those pants?"

"And more of the blazer."

The other blonde was silent for a long moment, eyes glued to the older male as the two girls bickered and clung to his arms.

"We're burning them. All of them."

Later that night, as Rei and Minako led the way through the balcony window of Mamoru's apartment, the darker haired girl turned to the blonde and squinted at her as Adrien made his way toward the closet muttering to himself the entire way.

"You planned this." She accused, hands on her hips.

Minako just grinned at her and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she followed the other blonde.

"You'll never prove it~"

* * *

Credit for the nickname Minamore goes to my amazing partner Lucky (kagaminilen on tumblr). Hell, credit for most of this drabble goes to her. I just wrote it first. Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
